1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module, a backlight module manufacturing method, a lighting device, a display device and a television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a lighting device capable of functioning as a backlight for a liquid crystal display device is disclosed in JP-A-2004-294592. The lighting device has a construction in which discharge tubes are arranged on the front side of a substantially flat plate-shaped chassis while power boards are arranged on the back side of the chassis. The power from the power boards can be supplied to the discharge tubes via relay brackets mounted to the chassis.
In the lighting device, optical sheets are mounted to the chassis from the front side so as to cover the discharge tubes. During the process of mounting the optical sheets, an inspection of the optical sheets is concurrently performed. That is, at the time of mounting, the surfaces of the optical sheets are visually checked in order to detect a faulty optical sheet, and dust elimination is performed, if necessary.
When the optical sheets are thus inspected, the discharge tubes are preferably lighted in order to improve inspection accuracy. The power supply from the power boards mounted to the chassis can be provided to light the discharge tubes.
In a manufacturing process of a lighting device, the partially-finished assembly may be transported to another assembly plant when the assembling is partially finished, so that the assembling is continued at the destination plant. The following case can be assumed as an example of assembling thus performed. A backlight module, in which discharge tubes, relay terminals and optical sheets are attached to a chassis but power boards are not attached to the chassis, is assembled and transported to another assembly plant.
However, during the assembly of this form of backlight module, the power supply from power boards to the discharge tubes is impossible, and therefore the mounting of the optical sheets must be performed with the unlighted discharge tubes. Thereby, the accuracy in inspection of the optical sheets may be deteriorated.